Confused for Who
by disgurluvs8fiction
Summary: Natsu feels frustrated and confused when the rest of the guild seems joyful. Everything used to be perfect until it went complicated. He had a girlfriend now and with all the cheers coming from his nakama, plus his now-girlfriend spouting confusing matters, it sounded like he should be all out on cheerful mode, yet he just felt a whole lot agitated! But is he really the only one?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Chapter 1:

_Confusion_

A cool breeze flew in, bringing along crispy leaves into the loud and boisterous guild from the open guild doors. It went unnoticed except for a certain dragonslayer who paused, letting herself dwell on the gentle caressing of the wind on her skin. Her eyes fluttered back open and a content sigh escaped her lips before she continued on her way, dodging certain elements and objects. She delivered a sweet smile along with the cool drink she held before returning to the bar, almost as if dancing on her bare toes.

It was to say that the Salamander was often the center of the brawls yet the said-dragonslayer was rather spending his time staring at a specific couple of girls. He was uncharacteristically silent as his ears picked up the chattering of his girlfriend. He let out a sigh and turned his head to the side. He wasn't one to sit still, but he felt too preoccupied to act.

A silent groan passed through his lips and went unnoticed as it was swept up with the breeze. He didn't know why, but he felt more agitated seeing Erza gone; gossip informing him she was off with a certain wanted mage with blue hair, or when his trusty rival was off to the side with a starry-eyed water mage. But he felt the most agitated when he was alone with _her_.

Everything used to be all great and easy for him until it went complicated. She had confessed to him and things started escalating and before he knew it, the situation was to where their friends had started uttering confusing matters to him.

"You lucky guy!"

"You must be the happiest man on earth now!"

"Natsu, I trust you to take care of her."

"Finally got the balls huh, Flame-brain?"

"Gi-hi"

The HELL did that mean?!

And the hell did Luce mean when she said that he was supposed to spend special time with her? And the part where she told him that he was to protect her and crap? Didn't he already do that? Well, she was weird, but then Erza and Ice-Princess also started! They just wouldn't _stop_ with the teasing and winks!

All he did was _grin_ at Lucy that one day, and here he was; feeling ever so frustrated and confused. Don't get him wrong, he loved being the center of attention the next few days, but then it started going all downhill for him. Maybe he was just overthinking it. Yeah, that's probably it, he never was one to think all that much.

But still… those bastards…

His head smacked against the table top with his arms dangling at his sides. Ever since the stupid Stripper and Juvia got together, he would be off with her on his spare time. Erza had recently been disappearing more often, and Lucy would usually be giggling and whispering with Levy and Lissana if not ushering him to spend time with her alone. It had been like a _century_ since they did a job! Natsu growled in irritation and impatience before he went back to sulking and groaned.

"Natsu-san?" He barely tilted his head to acknowledge Wendy.

Wendy had changed a lot in point of appearance since the Grand Magic Games. She had grown out of her childish body and was now a lot taller. She probably had a few inches of difference from Levy, though unlike the bookworm, and to her triumph; she had finally reached her point of puberty. She usually now wore an off-shoulder, three-quarters shirt with a light-green shade to it. It flowed over a dark purple high-waisted skirt with long leggings which reached up to her mid-thighs. Her feet were usually left bare since Wendy had grown accustomed with the gentle breezes making their way through her toes and her hair was tied into a high-ponytail with her bangs left to cascade down to her shoulders.

She still had the innocent twinkling in her chocolate eyes, and her skin was still wearing that smooth pale color. She looked to be around Levy's age; still holding her cute and innocent appearance with the same gentle and caring personality yet holding the fierce and powerful dragonslayer within her for battle.

Natsu's brows furrowed, she was one of the fewer strong members of their loving guild who wasn't in a relationship which caught him thinking if she ever felt lonely, even Happy and Charle got together!

"Ne, Wendy", she smiled sweetly before she nodded, "Don't you like anyone?" Natsu propped his elbows up onto the table with his hands cradling his chin.

Wendy looked startled before she took a step backwards with a blush forming. She folded her hands behind her and turned her eyes away from Natsu's piercing gaze, "I-I do…"

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion, "Then why don't you tell the guy?" he questioned.

Wendy's face lit bright red and she started fumbling with her locked hands with her head down, bangs covering her swirling eyes. Natsu quirked a brow before Wendy gave a sudden cough and dismissed herself with a wave, "U-Uh, it's just a b-bit more complicated, but d-don't worry I'm fine!"

Natsu gave a slow nod, curiosity spiking as she quickly turned towards the bar and rapidly walked away anxiously. She seemed to stop at the bar and hide her face in her bangs before she jumped at Mira with a cute pout. His lips formed a nervous grin when he saw Mira quickly turn to him to give a twisted smile.

Where did Stripper run off to again?

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you somewhat enjoyed so far and thanks for reading!**

**This is my first story, so I would LOVE to hear your advice or helpful criticism (along with your opinion) if you have any!**

**And just in case you're one to wonder; I update around every week or so;**

**See ya!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction **


	2. Chapter 2 : Brilliant Distraction

**Hiya!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! So relax, maybe get a snack, and read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Brilliant Distraction_

Teams started returning, allowing the breeze to sweep in a few more of the greens in the few moments the door opened before shutting. Cheers and greeting quickly progressed to taunts and insults swiftly before limbs became included into the mix, and once again another of Fairy Tail's famous brawls broke out. To the side of danger, where a _sweet_ barmaid provided safety, friends started their giggling and chattering without any caution or notice to the kicks or punches just a few feet over.

"I can just imagine pink-haired toddlers running around the guild!" Levy squealed.

Lucy laughed along with a soft blush, "You're one to say Levy-chan! What about the soon-to-be grumpy brunettes?" she teased with a cock of her brow.

Levy's squealing came to an abrupt halt with a cheeky pout as she whined at the blonde who wore a cocky smile. Lissana giggled at the two before she spoke with curiosity lacing her gentle voice, "Ne Lucy, I hope this doesn't sound weird, but just out of curiosity if you were to choose who you would have to leave behind, either your child or Natsu, who would you choose? " Lissana paused before she added quickly, "Of course your child would be of proper age though!"

His sensitive ears twitched.

Lucy raised her hand after a moment of consideration, "Question!"

Lissana giggled and nodded, "Go on."

Lucy gave a cheeky smile, "What if we have _multiple_ kids?"

Before Lissana could open her mouth and fall for bait, Levy frowned at Lucy and spoke, "Just answer."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her before her eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling in thought, "Well", her eyes returned to the girls, "I would probably choose my children, Natsu could take care of himself."

"Even if you _never_ see Natsu again?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded with a shrug, "Yeah, well he is an adult."

Lissana made a buzzer noise, "But, Natsu really has a heart of a kid too you know", Lucy tilted her head, "Well then he would just have to _grow up_ if we are to have kids, and trust me we are!"

A nervous chuckle escaped his dry lips.

Lissana pouted, not satisfied with the answer she received as Levy cushioned her face in her arms, "Don't be too hard on him then, I'm sure he'd still make a great daddy!"

Lucy shrugged, "I wouldn't really mind… but he would still have to mature one way or the other. He's lucky I'm still with him after all the stupid things he did last week really! I mean, I don't know any girl who would be able to deal with his loud, obnoxious-"

A cough erupted suspiciously before his attention was ripped to the bar by force. He willed his legs to start moving towards their new destination while he occupied himself on the finishing touches for his contribution to the large mass of bodies growing rapidly.

Though after his legs led him closer to his destination and further away from the poor distraction, his thoughts immediately circled around the conversation his delicate ears had caught. A small frown sat on his lips as he pondered on the words. He oddly felt the satisfaction he yearned flow further away and in come the confusion.

His eyebrows furrowed, strange enough though, he didn't feel hurt at all. Shouldn't he be afraid of losing Luce or somethin' like that? Shouldn't he want to outdo her expectations and earn her praise instead? Was Lucy's weirdness contagious?!

Natsu shook his head and came to a stop at the bar, "Mira! Can ya get me some fire whiskey?!"

A distant, "coming up", was heard and Natsu grinned brightly. The formula for his new and brilliant distraction was on its way! With that, Natsu settled on a stool and turned to the preoccupied dragonslayer. Wendy was struggling on balancing the rather large amount of deserts on one go with a furrow of her brows. Blaming her clumsiness which she yet didn't grow out of, Wendy slipped on the bunch of air gathered at the floorboards and fell on her butt sending a slice of pie flying which landed on her head of silky hair, cream dripping down her face.

A moment passed with Wendy's face, which was shielded beneath her bangs, burned in embarrassment, before Natsu burst out laughing without a care as he pointed at her dripping figure. "Natsu-saaaan!" Wendy whined, pouting.

"Gomen, gomen", Natsu waved his hands while trying to dismiss the few chuckles here and there, "You know, you're really cute Wendy."

Her face grew an intense shade of red to add onto Natsu's amusement, "R-Really?"

Natsu grinned again while he nodded as he hopped over the counter with a supporting hand, crouching in front of Wendy. "Yup, you're a lot more fun too! Usually Luce would have been a mood killer by yellin' or kicking at me for laughing, but you're cool! You can take a joke!" he exclaimed.

Wendy blinked at Natsu's laughing eyes, processing the seemingly complicated words, before Natsu decided to drag his finger across her cheek, collecting some lime buttercream, and plopping it into his mouth. Her eyes widened and her skin amplified the tingling from feeling his rather rough finger, probably from his magic and fighting, gently brush across her cheek. Then eating it! Her heartbeat rose while the noise her dear guildmates were making distanced for her frozen brain when Natsu smiled in delight at the sweet taste, eyes twinkling with childish mischief.

She almost missed their position, finding herself unable to make a move with his face approximately only a few inches away, and still grinning.

"Natsu!"

Wendy gasped, the shout shattering her invisible barrier, letting all the voices and sounds around the two grow in volume once again.

The duo turned to see Lucy marching up to them with Levy behind her, more interested by the large book in her delicate hands, "I can't believe you", she tsked, "What did you do now?" she finished with a stretched groan to display her displeased thoughts.

Natsu gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder before her stood and offered a hand to Wendy who was still ungracefully dressed in various deserts. She of course took it and stood up before she smiled sweetly at Lucy, keeping her eyes on the rolling strawberry at her bare feet, "Nothing happened Lucy-san! Natsu-san was just helping me clean this mess!" she assured while waving her hands, gaze finally meeting Lucy's.

"Yeah Luce! Loosen' up a bit!" Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu before she spoke, "I'll help you clean up."

Well his "brilliant" distraction didn't work, did it?

* * *

**So? How was it? **

**Please keep on the advice and opinions if you would like to! They are very much appreciated!**

**Thank you very much for reviewing:**

**Christopher Dragkrow-**

Thank you very much! I hope that I applied the points you pointed out and improved!

**Pizzajon-**

Thank you for following and your nice review! :P

**Guest-**

Aww, thank you! I hope I keep you stuffed! Stay tuned! :)

**The Wumbologist-**

I'm honored for you to be gifting me such a review! Keep them coming and I'll try my best to earn your satisfaction! :D

**Stay tuned!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	3. Chapter 3 : Soft Touch

**Welcome back!**

**Here's another chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Soft Touch_

The sun glowed a pink-orange, highlighting the thick trees donating its greens to the wind. A ragged, old path trailed out from between the lush plants, breezes now more heavy at this time of the year.

Lucy growled in irritation as she plucked the delicate leaves out of her blonde, silky hair, "Are you even serious during missions Natsu?! All we had to freaking do was escort the princess through the forest! And what did you do?! You destroyed the carriage and acted as a threat when only a few robbers attacked! I just _barely_ got what I needed for my rent! Are you even listening?! Natsu! Natsu!"

Natsu rubbed the back of his hair, head hung low, "Yeah Luce, sorry about that again."

Lucy scowled and crossed her arms, "That's what you always say. Then you end up doing double the damage next time. Atleast when we went with Erza and Gray maybe even Happy, we got a worthy reward! It was a miracle no one got hurt, really!"

She huffed and once again ran her delicate fingers through her blonde locks to rid of the torn pieces of leaves, "All I wanted to do was go on a solo mission with my boyfriend, and this is what I get in return. I don't even think you're serious about this commitment…" her voice lowered, "We barely even spend time alone together like normal couple", she added softly, locking her fingers gently together.

Natsu winced at that, he lifted his head and presented a comforting grin for his partner and slid his arm around her shoulders, "Aww come on Luce! Don't think like that!"

Lucy's eyes lowered when she felt the _friendly_ gesture and gave a small sniff, "Natsu, you baka!" she yelled, her eyes now angered. Natsu flinched before Lucy took off in a sprint towards the guild, leaving his frozen figure in the middle of the old path.

All he understood was that he had done something really stupid back there. Was it because of the mission? She seemed to have been getting over it though. Was it because he wasn't being a grand boyfriend or whatever?

Natsu moaned in distress and took a sharp turn into the lively forest. Dammit! What the hell was happening?! His fingers clenched into fists from irritation, he wasn't one to easily welcome confusion, and right now he was hella confused! Why was he feeling so jealous of his nakama? Why was he feeling so conflicted and not as happy as the stupid Popsicle said? Why did it feel like he was hurting Lucy?

He noticed her aggression and impatience with him recently, he noticed how she would discard her clothing, lacking her normal modesty in front of him. He noticed how she had the expectant twinkle in her eye almost daily, and he noticed her speaking in that weird tone of hers when on a mission to lure a dude.

Even though, he didn't feel any more attracted to her as any other girls in the guild. His thoughts on her were more like how felt towards Levy. A little sister, but louder and heavier. Except that would be true but a specific dragonslayer's name had been becoming a more pleasant to utter from his lips. She was a brave girl, being one of the youngest yet still coming out as one of the best of Fairy Tail. He was proud as to how she could fight so majestically at the frontlines in emergencies yet help once more as a gentle healer in the dark. Though she could be helpful in emergencies or in other matters, she still had the modesty of denying her own proud status. She had come a long way, and was still improving, she had come to be a cute girl, even he could see that, but even in that aspect she denied it. Without knowing it, in everyday situations he was becoming more attracted to her, whether it her being modest and helpful around the guild or her being powerful and proud in battle. She had the aura of a gentle and kind mage, but such a powerful impact.

Her warm and gentle smile seemed to be contagious to him from the very beginning now that he thought back to it. She was rather clever in worse situations and had come to spread the joy of being able to spare even of the worst evils in the end. She thought of others before herself, as if common sense. Yet even she was a dragonslayer, he had felt a strike of excitement when he had seen the aura that radiated off of her and the way her eyes had narrowed in that cruel way when a foolish man had once uttered foul things about her nakama and even dared to go as far as to insult her foster parent.

Man, that was a gruesome thing to watch. He grinned, of course he would have done the same if not worse! He was let off easy! But she had still come to apologize in the end for her lost of control.

In his eyes, she seemed to be the person he'd rather spend his time with.

A dragonslayer with a _s_oft touch.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! Every review, favorite, and follow is very appreciated so keep on!**

**Thank you very much for reviewing:**

**CourtingTheMoon-**

You psychic! JK :) I really liked to read and learn what you'd like to happen! I mean, what's the use if you guys don't enjoy reading?! I would like to apologize if I came off anti-Lucy or anti-Wendy. That wasn't my intention, but I thought it would be needed for this story so... :D Anyways, before I continue and spoil the rest of the story, I would just like to thank you for reviewing and reading this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**AntiNalu34575****-**

Thank you very much! And here ya go! ;D Stay tuned for the rest!

**Christopher Dragkrow-**

Yay! I'm happy that you think so! And dun da da daaa: here's th echapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Stay tuned you guys!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	4. Chapter 4 : Spy Ear

**Alright!**

**Here we go! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_Spy Ear_

The once, smooth and plain leaves had now adapted brighter colors plus the crispier. None of the occupants seemed to care as the leaves started to litter onto the front yard of their beloved guild. Piled high, no one noticed, till they actually proceeded to exit or enter the guild.

The great Salamander had his fun with the brawls which he'd cause and was currently just chillin', on the floor. He'd become quite the pig for lunch and now here he was, on the floor, arms folded underneath his head as a make-shift pillow. Miraculously though, no one seemed to step on him which would surely cause another of their in-famous brawls.

"Lu-chan…?"

Oh yeah, Luce. _That_ chapter. He had apologized lots that day, but she seemed to take no notice. Of course Natsu Dragneel didn't do good with guilt, and kept on with his apologizing. Astonishingly his persistence somehow had finally caught her forgiveness a few days after, though if anyone ever spoke that he only caught her forgiveness since she had enough of his _very_ _emotional_ and _thoughtful_ apologizing, he would be thoroughly knocked out, courtesy of the Salamander.

"What is it Levy-chan?"

Now don't get him wrong. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop but, the tone of privacy reaching his sensitive ears was pretty alluring. Not to mention he was almost a hundred percent sure that it was going to relate to him. It had become some kind of routine for him, sometime during the day he would hear that tone again, and he would strain to hear his name. If that is the case, he then takes all luxury and begins his eavesdropping session which he had named, Spy Ear!

Thus, he slightly tilted his head to the side to unblock his ear from his arm and pretended to be having a doze, which might not really be believable since he wouldn't fake snore.

"H-Have you had", Levy gulped nervously and leaned in, "u-uh _sex_… with Natsu yet?"

He watched with a neutral face as his girlfriend's eyes widened and her face reddened, from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. Her intake of oxygen hitched and immediately she started firing in desperation, "Wh-Where did that come from? Did I ever ask if you and Gajeel ever did? Cause if I did, I need my memory checked! I had told you last time too-" Levy waved her hands in surrender as she fought the uprising of her blush, "No! It was just curiosity speaking again! Sorry if I hit a wounded spot again."

Lucy heaved a sigh at her best friend and turned her head away. Her eyes narrowed unconsciously due to her train of thought and sighed again, irritably, "He's too dense. For Mavis-sake, a few days back I was pouring out my feelings and Natsu returned it by wrapping his arm around my shoulders! But it's even worse, his whole posture was friendly, not a fiber intimate! I support my argument of Natsu being completely immature! I thought that since I'm his girlfriend and stuff…" another sigh gave from her thin lips and she cupped her chin, "But no, the idiot doesn't even drop a hint that he's going to kiss me soon, less s-sex! I'm actually starting to give up. How ironic, a fairy tail mage not giving up in the clutches of death, but at this… It's just so frustrating! He dares to sleep in my bed but not do a thing, other than that obnoxious snoring!"

Levy frowned, not completely agreeing, but not wanting to be the cause to weigh down even more on her best friend's shoulders, "Lu-chan…"

Natsu's eyes fluttered and instead started focusing on the sounds of the guild. Someone please explain the rules of dating to him. He would be sincerely thankful, mind you. Now don't get him wrong, giving up was never on his agenda but day after day, hearing the hurt toned words didn't sit right in his gut. But the PINK-haired boy had his pride!

Even though, sacrificing his pride for the sake of his nakama was always an easy answer but exactly who could he refer to? Lissana and Levy are always on the other end of the whining of a certain blonde so they were out of the question. Erza was too. Mirajane was just plain creepy with that smile of hers and Ice-block was just not even an option to him. He could try the other members but right now, laying on the oddly comfortable floorboards of the noisy guild seemed much more appealing to the lazy slayer.

His eyes peered open in curiosity when a cool weight rested on his warm forehead, the gentle scent of dandelions wafting up his nose. Natsu trailed his half-lidded eyes down warm chocolate eyes and lower to the pink lips instead when a trial of thought pushed its way through his former thoughts and shined brightly with confidence.

_A Kiss?_

Natsu strained his eyes at the delicate flesh in thought and suddenly got the urge of wetting his lips at the thought of the wind Dragonslayer owning them. Being one to act on his instincts, yet still too lazy to lift his weight off the dark floorboards, Natsu motioned for the owner to lean closer with an attentive expression.

Wendy, being startled by the stern glint in the olive eyes, complied to his unspoken demand and leaned closer, her long blue locks falling from her shoulders to gently sway over the floorboards. When she had decided that the space was endangered of dwindling down to inches and came to a halt, it seemed Natsu wasn't any more satisfied than before and caught her chin in between his fingers to lessen the threatening inches.

Wendy's breath got caught in her throat and she panicked to support her weight with her arms, but just ended up encouraging her heart rate with their position on the sides of none of than THE salamander whom was NOT her boyfriend. It seemed that his flames were truly harmful since they volunteered to fry her brain, immobilizing her from determining to pull away. Natsu's strained eyes bore into her panicked ones and paused in a moment of consideration over his thoughts. Fortunately, the Salamander decided against his "bright" idea then and released her chin from captivity, letting her-now crumpled form collapse onto the floorboards beside him with her chocolate eyes spinning in dizziness.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and finally sat up with _much_ difficulty, his eyes staring at an un-identified object. A sigh hopped out of his parted lips and his eyes trailed onto the warped body next to him. It took him a minute to realize the reason of her weird mumbling and unfocused eyes before he grinned apologetically, "Oh sorry bout' that Wendy! I wasn't thinkin' straight"

Wendy halfheartedly nodded and pulled herself up to a sitting position too, thankfully to Natsu's outstretched hand. When she finally noticed Natsu staring at her in confusion she shook her head roughly and gave an anxious laugh with an involuntary blush. "A-Ah, no it's ok Natsu-san! It was my fault for disturbing you!" How embarrassing!

Wendy bit her lip when Natsu nodded, unconvinced, "Yeah… about that Wendy, can I tell ya somethin'?"

She nodded cautiously then gulped but whined silently when her gulp sounded too loud to her delicate ears. "Well", she snapped out of her whining and tilted her head in curiosity when Natsu's voice sounded in, dare she say it, hesitation, "so the thing is… I don't… I don't think I want to be-uh with Luce anymore."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Aaaand? How was it? ****TELL ME! **

**You guys make me feel like I'm eating a dozen donuts every-time you leave a review,favorite or follow this story! (that's a good thing)**

**Thank you all for reviewing:**

**AntiNalu3457****-**

Yeah! Show them the NaWen love! XD How was this chapter for you? I'm so glad to say that finally I can move on from the building up of the situation. Stay tuned for the next update!

**Atrum Artifex****-**

Thank you!And yes, I was trying to give an example on how Natsu feels for Lucy, which as I described is more like of a younger sister and from my guess in this story, he also feels as if Levy is a younger sister. I hope that cleared up some of the confusion! :)

**Christopher Dragkrow****-**

Well, that's only a question you guys could answer! :) I'm so happy that you think of this story to be that great! Thank you very much, and here I present, is the all-awaited update!:P

** HAru,chi,00**

Awww! Thank YOU so much for leaving such a nice review! Seriously, it's all of your reviews which make me motivated to write a better chapter! And yes, i agree with you on how Nalu is all over the place, they made a FANfiction site for a reason! XD And once again, thank YOU very much!

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	5. Chapter 5 : Waiting

**Are my chapters too short?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

_Waiting_

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

"H-Huh?"

Maybe she was hearing him wrong. It was possible with all the loud pounding of her with no mercy. Her chocolate eyes followed the thin eyebrow arch in confusion or curiosity; she didn't have the focus to decide. Her eyes-which now shimmered in hope, trailed down smooth tan to where the words had originally formed.

Her mind sighed in pleasure when she saw those perfect lips open once again and produce the lyrics which caused the irregular feeling in her chest. "Gee Wendy; I said that-"he gave a small cough to clear his-all of a sudden dry throat, "I don't wanna be with Luce no more."

She could have fainted when the melody of his words reached her ears. Not ready to yet leave the bliss, she recited the words on her own tongue sinfully, getting used to the taste. A small smile tugged at her lips. She could get used to that, her heart agreeing with her instantly. Natsu, single? No more obstacles or worry to approach the love of her world? No more waiting?

She had waited from the second she set foot in this amazing guild and she had enough of watching from behind a bar as he became victim to other beautiful females, she had more than enough a long time before. This was her chance, and the perfect one at that.

She didn't mind that Natsu would break up with Lucy-san. Nope. Why the _hell_ would she mind?! She'd have him to herself, no big-busted blonde in her way anymore. _She _should feel what she had to go through, all that waiting, all that hurt-while she just sashayed up to the love of _her_ life and just asked him out like that. Revenge sounded sweet.

Her eyes lifted from those sinfully beautiful lips and rose back to the eyes that held the color which she loved so much. Her heart sped up again, and she licked her lips to practice the syllables on her tongue. A deep breath, she was just a deep breath away from admitting it, telling her love what she had wanted to years ago, the torture she inflicted in trying to wait it out, maybe move on. But that didn't happen and she couldn't be any happier she went through all that torture, those tears, those heart piercing moments. At-last her heart could finally release its own sorrow onto another.

"I… I don't think I want to be with anyone right now. I'm fine with just having my nakama with me."

She never thought that amazing grin which would cause her heart to flutter in happiness at all times could ever pierce her soul like that. Never, in her life had she thought that grin could make all the sorrow bubble back up slowly through her unmoving limbs and pour out in absolute release through the heavy tears that she had slowly become accustomed to over the years.

Her bangs volunteered to hide that sorrow from the source of her affection and shadowed over the shame. As her lips started their helpless trembling, she forced the words out of her tightening throat and tried to throw them out in the firmest tone she could muster, " I-I see…"

A nervous chuckle which would have earlier caused the butterflies to explode in her instead gave her hands the mysterious force to clench tightly into a fist to stop the overwhelming tears. It all came to her as if a cruel blow to her body, expanding through her veins and giving no time to adjust before forcing the tears. Her words, the words she had just tasted in pure pleasure just moments before now left the most bitter taste on her tongue, as if permanent. She didn't deserve to listen to that melody of a chuckle. Her stomach tightened in disgust as she tried to focus on her thoughts.

Sh-She was just enjoying the thought of Lucy-san l-losing _her_ love. She was tasting it in pure _bliss_, wanting no more than to just force herself onto the man before her. Her heart was without hesitation enjoying the thought of hurting her dear _nakama_. Her fingers clenched tightly to resist the urge to cover her face and left the rest of the trust she had in herself to her bangs.

The figure in front of her was no-more a person, it was a blur of a reminder, reeling at her in the most disgust she felt. Her trembling lips opened just a bit, preparing to utter any sorry she could manage, to get the torture out of her body, but then they closed. She deserved it. She had enjoyed the sensation of torturing her nakama and forcing the most important man in her life into something he would probably hate her for.

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

"I-If", that didn't even sound like the voice she owned, it sounded like a monster's, a disgusting monster which enjoyed the suffering of her loved ones, "-that's what you want,"

She forced a deep breath to calm her shaking voice and for a moment, she pleaded her soul to ignore the sorrow for if justa moment so she could at the very least do some good before living an eternity of torture if that was the charge, "-tell her. I-I'm sure she'll understand. If you d-don't then… then she'll feel the guilt for forcing her loved one into something he didn't want. Even if L-Lucy-san doesn't think that, go ahead. You should tell her, follow your heart because if you wait too long, you'll wish you never did wait. Because then you'd have no regrets, no sorrows, no worries."

The words just poured off her tongue naturally. She asked for a moment, and that's what she got. As long as it helped the wonderful person in front of her, she wouldn't regret them. She didn't even deserve to look at him anymore.

"So… so promise me this Natsu-san", her voice cracked. Figuring her moment was over, she whipped her face to the side in desperation to hide the tears she was trying to inhale back into her soul, "d-don't… please d-don't" she snatched her hand up and bit down to muffle the small sob, "d-don't w-wait and r-regret!"

She'd waited a bit too long and made a mistake, a filthy fault which she could never take back. What an awful person she was. To call herself a Fairy Tail mage! A disgrace.

She bowed her head bitterly and pushed herself off the floor hastily before practically sprinting across the hall into the harsh, cold wind-slicing into her like knives. Her legs stumbled from the lack of blood-flow and she crashed into the grass.

She shook silently before throwing her face up to the stars above, and finally revealed the tears to the world which she had so desperately wanted to throw out of her body yet feel for the rest of eternity.

Unknown to her, the love of her life cocked his head to the side in confusion with the utmost suspicion before locking his gaze to the guild doors. Reviewing the words he had just received in exchange for his confession, he turned to the bubbly blonde to the side giggling in joy. A surge of confidence for his final decision was the last of the motivation he needed before he started his way to the giggling.

To his sensitive ears all he could hear was giggling, but to hers all she could hear was the remorse she released.

* * *

**I hope that didn't come off too dramatic. I would think that Wendy's character would be very sensitive about her loyalty to her nakama. :)**

**Though what do guys think?**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**pizzajon****-**

*blush* Aww, you're too kind! And yes, I remember you dear reviewer, you were the reason for me to smile that hour. :)

**Christopher Dragkrow****-**

Thank you so much, let me say that i always do look forward to read you're reviews. But for now, let's see how you do with the cliffhangers,though i do think they're a bit minor in my opinion, do correct me if not. ;) Ooh and you're just going to have to wait and see what Lucy's reaction will be! And yes, I thought that I would be oh-so generous and let Natsu have his moment in the chapter. XD

**AntiNalu34575****-**

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! And you wanted moar? WELL, here ya go AntiNalu-san! XD Anything a dear reviewer would ask, I shall deliver! Wait. Take away the anything part. That's a maybe. XD *gasp* AND YOU FAVORITED TOO?! Oh my. Stay tuned. X)

**Ichigo-uzumaki123-**

First of all, thank you! Second, boo. Also, stop! You're flattering mwah! ^/^ But I'm sure you're stories are amazing too. Writers always differ with experience and ideas. I'm sure you'll progress in your writing rapidly if you keep at it. :) Believe me, when i first started I thought I wrote the most amazing ish ever! But then i read it over a few weeks later and I just sighed at my stupidity. See, another difference is that by admitting, you're making space to improve even MORE. Even though, I do think that you're stories are nice too, but you have the talent too! All i did was just get addicted to writing fanfics and thus! And yes, I thought that if I did it the other way around, I would be rushing into the fluffy moments too fast! I guess, i thought right! Thank you for reviewing and stay tuned! :)

^Sorry if that turned into a lecture. ^.^

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	6. Chapter 6 : Know

**Sup guys!**

**Alright, so today I'll be trying something different for the response to the reviews :3**

**A reviewer so kindly gave me advice for the responses to rather be at the beginning of the chapter instead if I would want. I apologize if some of you guys would have also rather me have done this from the start, but as you guys know this is my first multi-chapter fic (and fiction), so I'm still experimenting. Thus, I have a request to all you guys who decide to drop a review after reading this chapter, if you would so kindly as to add whether you would rather like the reviews' responses before or after the chapter, I would be ever so happy! After all this is about you guys! :)**

**On to the responses, I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**pizzajon****-**

No problem! In-fact i'll review the review I'm reviewing right now, to thank you. Confusing? I think not! ^.^

**HAru,chi,00****-**

You really don't know how motivational that is! Thank you for reading my story and I do hope you continue to.

**A raging Ghost****-**

Alrighty! I take it as I'm doing a good job? And do remember to leave a response to my question please. :3

Btw, interesting name.

**Christopher Dragkrow-**

Yay!I'm happy to hear that, incoming motivation! And I followed your advice, I hope I hadn't been bothering you before with the responses being below. I personally had just rather sometimes included the chapter's content in my response without spoiling, aaand I just like it that way. BUT, this is about you guys, not me, so there. :D

**Ichigo-uzumaki123****-**

Right? I guess I was worrying about it being too dramatic for no reason. Stay tuned!

**AntiNalu34575-**

OMG DA NAWEN LOVE IS GETTING TO MY SOUL XP

^Look at what you did to me... XD

Yup! Stay tuned and see if your thoughts were correct! MWAHAHAHA

Ooooh, I've never been called that, I FEEL SO POWERFUL! XD So as the ALMIGHTY disgurl-sama, answer my question. Pwease?

**Yours Truly - Pride-**

The love is spreading! Your opinion on Lucy got me to check out your profile, and let me just say... I DO NOT DISAGREE! I don't really know about my relationship with Lucy. At the beginning of the anime (I apologize to you Lucy-fan people, but it gets better, I promise), I'm gonna be honest and reveal that I HATED her soooo fudging much, if I had seen your profile at the time I would have thrown a party or something that someone agreed with EVERY aspect of Lucy that I hated. Actually, it was my hate of Lucy at the time that inspired me to write this, cause actually... I had this plot written like last year or something... But as the anime progressed I guess I got tired of hating the protagonist cause it was hard for me to enjoy the anime while I was cursing Lucy every minute. Soon, I finally came to a point where I could say I didn't hate her. But she still gets criticized by my fangirl mind often. But i'm getting there. :)

Aaaand I actually really like the plot you came up with but, I would rather that be a whole other story, for it being a plot full of such potential, and yes, I already have plans for this story's ending in a couple of chapters. I was actually really tempted to do as you said cause I like the idea that much but I had to contain myself, but if you don't mind, I may take that as a request and write a long one-shot about it. How about that? *pat on the back*

Staying awesome, Pride-sama.

**brawlbankai-**

Thank you for reviewing! And here's the update! I hope you like it! It makes ME inspired to see such potential writers inspired or ALMOST inspired by ME. I do hope you start to continue writing then! :)

**Finally I shall leave you to read the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Know_

A silent growl laced with irritation rumbled through the dragonslayer's chest as he stalked his way to his girlfriend's table. Trying to ignore the intense blue targeting at his back, he focused on the high pitch giggling which was honestly starting to ring in his ears.

"Natsu?"

He blinked, trying to swallow down the sudden burden in his throat, "Luce, can I talk to ya?"

The center of his so called affection tilted her head in curiosity before she turned back to the bookworm seated next to her, "Uhh… Can this wait Natsu? Sorry."

The intense gaze at his back somehow seemed to harden and push him forward with a rough, invisible punch. Brows twitching and wanting no more than to go beat the crap out of the target, he cleared his throat, "Come on Luce… this is kinda important! Please?" he whined.

Lucy sighed and shook her head before she stood, wiping the imaginary dust off of her short skirt. She gave a short glare to him before she excused herself and finally turned to him, "Alright Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu gave a nervous laugh, almost wanting to cower with the added glare. He gave a motion of his hand as he started his way towards the large guild doors, shooting his own glare at the cobalt eyes watching him intensely.

The wind blew harshly at the couple as the crunching of crispy leaves accompanied the gentle howling. Trees surrounded the rough path they walked upon, and the moonlight focused its soft gaze on them.

"Alright Natsu! Can you tell me what's going on!" his girlfriend yelled, losing her patience quickly.

Natsu halted in his steps immediately, he got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that they were further from the guild than he anticipated. He just wanted a quiet area where he could finally just end it. No distractions, no interruptions, and no bastards trying to glare their way into his soul.

"Oh, sorry…"

He patiently waited as Lucy caught up to him and took her place in front of him, her arms crossed.

He gave a final gulp to push down the anxiousness and rocked on his heels. Once his violet eyes finally met its subject, his resolve became absolute.

"I don't know what love is."

Lucy blinked away the annoyance in a second, "Huh?"

His gaze hardened, but his tone remained gentle, "I'm confused. I don't know what love is."

Lucy stayed frozen for a few seconds before she cleared her throat, "What- Natsu, you're not making any sense." Her lips pressed together tensely.

Natsu took a step towards her, "Luce, I don't _know_ what love is."

Her breathing accelerated but she slowed it with force as she tucked an escapee of her blonde hair behind her ear, her hands securing around her fore-arms, "Natsu it's cold, let's go b-"

Her eyes widened and she whipped her eyes to meet Natsu in shock. Natsu gritted his teeth as his grip tightened on her delicate shoulders, "I can't love _you_ if I don't know what love is!"

"N-Natsu, it hurts…" Lucy whimpered.

Natsu paid no mind to her whining, he needed for her to understand, "I don't love you Luce! I can't. I don't know love-"

"I know!" Tears brimmed in her beautiful eyes,"I-I know that!"

Violet eyes widened as his grip loosened, "What?"

Her tearful eyes glared up at him as she shook, "D-Don't you think I know that! You idiot! You can learn what love is by keep on loving me! You can learn love then love _me!"_

His grip then tightened on her shoulders like before, "Luce, you don't _get_ it! I don't know _what_ love is because of _you_!"

The blonde froze. "H-Huh…?" her voice was merely a whisper.

"I don't think I can ever love you Luce. It's not possible to me you're a sister to me… I'm sorry." He replied, his voice now gentle.

A wave of wind brushed by silently, sending locks flowing. The cracked leaves sweeping by their feet, their bright colors curiously shining up at them.

Natsu gently let go of her shoulders, stepping back as he ran his fingers through his locks. The blonde in front of him shook silently, her grip on her arms tightening. He stayed silent and instead focused on the leaves brushing by his exposed toes. A soft streak of white trailed after the corner of a ripped leaf across his tan skin before a breeze swept the leaves away. No wonder Wendy like her feet bare.

"I-I'll see you l-later th-then…"

His face whipped up at her in shock, "Huh."

This time it was he, who froze.

He just barely caught up in time to see her whip the tears away before she strained a smile at him, "I-I think I should g-go. Sorry f-for the trou-ble I caused you…"

She turned away from him as quick as the tears built up again in her dim eyes. She slowly made her away down the poorly-paved path when Natsu caught himself, "W-Wait L-"

His eyes widened in astonishment when she turned to him with a true smile despite her tears, "Stop standing there like a gaping fish and go find the true meaning of love will ya! I'll be fine you dumb idiot…"

He knew it. He knew that she would understand. Even after everything he did to her she still forgave him, just like always. She truly did deserve someone better than him.

He gave her a large grin and raced after her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind, "Thanks for understanding Luce. You're the best." He whispered in her ear gratefully before he let her free from his grip one last time and made his way to their proud guild, peeking over the tall trees.

Lucy stood their frozen as the breezes slice at her endlessly. Tears bubbled up once again in her eyes and her knees gave out beneath her, yet a sad smile stayed, "Stop it you big idiot, you're hurting me…"

Deadly seconds passed as onyx eyes narrowed at the cobalt ones, "The hell do you want Ice-princess…?"

* * *

**Don't look at-my-previously-typed-words with those accusing eyes...**

**He's my favorite character! I HAD to donate some of the spotlight to him! (But truly this is important for the building of da confession!) :3**

**Now don't forget to leave your opinion on whether I should leave the responses before or after the chapter! Bye!**

**-disgirluvs8fiction**


	7. Chapter 7 : Fucking Fate

**Greeting fellow readers!**

**That is all I would like to say today... S****OWWY! I just didn't like how this chapter kept turning out and I didn't want to present something crappy to all of you supporting readers! I hope you all could forgive me, so I'll just cut to the reviews, I would like to thank you all for reading and for the following for reviewing:**

**AntiNalu34575****-**

Ho ho ho, you seem quite confident about that AntiNalu-san. I guess you're just going to have to read to find out! XD Oh, and do not worry mate! I will remind your brain of da question: would you like the responses to the reviews before the chapter or after. Do answer please. :)

...and yes... some time has passed... MAN NOW I FEEL WORSE! Sowwy for making you wait in quiet desperation for dis chapter! FORGIVE ME ANTINALU-SAN!

**Yours Truly - Pride-**

Meh. I tried.

No, but really, thank you! I was hoping that Lucy didn't come off AS annoying as she seemed to me! I AM VICTORIOUS! And I wish you good luck, maybe in the future manga she may seem not so annoying anymore? Let's hope so.

Alrighty, one-shot coming right up! But don't expect anything before too soon! My author-ness requires for you to understand that procrastination and being a couch-potato is a big part of my agenda. I thank you for not throwing a riot for my ways. I salute you. :D

My, my! Another prediction do I see now?! *Cackles evily* You should know me better Pride-san. I will leave you with that, and the chapter of course, too. :)

**Ichigo-uzumaki123-**

*Cheshire grin*

We have quite the prediction makers here! Now you shall see whether your prediction was correct or not! I guess my chapters are pretty short huh? WELP! More stuff to improve on! I'll work on it! I hope that this chapter seemed at least a bit longer than usual. :D

**Christopher Dragkrow****-**

...

ME TOO! MWAHAHAHA!... kinda? I dunno, but keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! Deal?

...

I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES! ^.^ Nawh I'm kidding, it's your choice really. :) And as you once said, 'til next time!

**brawlbankai****-**

I'm just going to sit here, and smile. It's fun to spoil, but I don't run like that! My friends do. And thank you for your opinion and review! I'm happy to hear that you are gaining enough motivation! Keep it up! I'd love to see what you have to offer, but no hurry! Take your time. ;)

**The Wumbologist****-**

No problemo!

It's enough for me to just know that you are following my story with interest! I would like to thank you for the advice! I will try my ut-most best to do as you said! I, myself also was unsure whether or not my chapters were long enough. For example when I re-read them, they seemed to be way way easy. I hope you won't mind that this chapter came out pretty crappy too. I had thought that maybe I was just using a lot more dialogue than necessary unconsciously to make it seem longer, since the scenes seemed too meh to me, but I am happy to receive your review. Hopefully i'll get the next few chapters moving!

I guess that was a bit fast paced. I do think that I maybe should add more details since the dialogue is coming over the top like you advised. This reminds me of school, just the other day my teacher had said "Do not write, thinking the reader will already know the basics. Write as if they are foreign to our land."

I should have remembered that earlier. DANG IT.

I apologize for the errors and will try my utmost to improve! Hopefully soon. Once again, thank you for reviewing! :D

**HAru,chi,00-**

I'M SOWWY! I FEEL PATHETIC!

Hopefully this chapter will make it up. Better late then never, right...?

**pizzajon-**

You asked, and I gave! Maybe this'll soothe some of the misery I had caused you...? Blegh... probably not XD

No need for thanking me! I DON'T DESERVE IT! I'm terrible! I should be thanking YOU for reviewing the review I reviewed for your review of my review of your review. Did I get that right? Maybe.

**WARNING: The following chapter contains foul language! **

(What can you do when Natsu AND Gray are in your fiction?)

**And thus! I reveal to thee the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Fucking Fate_

There was a strange strain in the other's deep cyan eyes, as if he wanted with all his might to just string him by his salmon locks, but he restrained himself and just settled on analyzing the other.

It was pissing him off.

"Oi! Can ya hear me, or have you gone deaf now too?" Natsu snorted. When silence met his words once again, his nose flared sharply in irritation. "Oi!-"

"What the _fuck_ Flame-brain?"

Now usually it would be the louder's voice cutting of the softer's, but this tone was nowhere near soft, though it was hella close to a growl. Natsu clenched his fist tightly at the accusation and pulled in to grab at the other's necklace. The few centimeters between the equally hardened eyes seemed to waver in pressure, before Gray spoke once again in a low tone, "Is your brain really just as tiny as your patience, cause I sure ain't gonna deal with it"

Natsu gritted his teeth harder, he was _not_ in any way in the mood to have the Stripper insult him, fight him yes, but words, no. He needed fists, or else all that pent up frustration was going to come exploding out. And it was all going to be aimed at the fuck-tard daring to mock him, "The _fuck_ is with _you _Ice-princess? If you think you're being subtitle with your creepy stalker ways, you're hell not. Get your girlfriend and go sightseeing in other people's pants that ain't mine!"

He knew that was far, but he didn't give a crap. He was pissed, and when he was pissed, he was pissed. So do him a favor and don't get him pissed when he's trying his very best not to. Thus when the Stripper went ahead and said dryly back to him, his clenched fist was aching for bumping cruelly into pale flesh.

"How funny. Just because you fucked up with your girlfriend doesn't mean you can go ahead and repeat with mine."

Before Natsu aimed punch could reach its target, Gray swiftly dodged and got a hold of the shorter's collar, and with a low voice, almost a growl he spoke, "Listen here dipshit, I don't know if you're freaking blind or what, but let me tell you one thing, stop lazing around with your hella irritating attitude and fix this shit up before you fuck up even more."

He roughly pushed away before releasing the collar and instead thrust them into his pockets, fists clenched. Once that was done, he didn't meet his eyes with the other's once, only to turn around before pausing, "Good luck, Mavis knows you need it."

Natsu stood there frozen, a scowl quick to mar his features. Fuck things up? Good luck? WAS HE MOCKING HIM?!

His eyes followed the figure of his calm rival disappear into another brawl. Was he talking about Luce? Nah. How would _he_ know what happened? He didn't fuck up! He just made things right, like they were before. And what the _hell_ would he need luck for?! Especially from _that_ bastard!

Natsu huffed and instead settled on dining his brain away. He let his eyes leave the brawl which had the usual pressure of pulling him in, but he resisted and seated himself on a stool with a stray crack instead. Before he could force his voice out of his throat, a plate full with steak was passed to him, complete with gravy on the side. Natsu grinned and immediately dove in, mindlessly shouting a quick thanks to Wendy.

"Well, that's rude. I'm not Wendy, now am I Natsu?"

Natsu paused in the middle of chewing his steak to process the seemingly innocent whine before continuing to sink his sharp canines into the tender flesh and swallowing it with a satisfied sigh. He finally raised his gaze and glanced at the platinum-blonde woman behind the wooden counter, "Ah-yeah, sorry 'bout that Mira. Just a habit. Anyways, where's Wendy-" Natsu said halfheartedly, starting to delve back into the moist meat at the last bit of his words.

At the silent shrug of the woman behind the bar, he gave a moment to swallow yet again and clearing his throat only to decide on shoving some more of the juicy flesh into his awaiting mouth while speaking, "-ash 'iye-mmph- I shaw –'er wash ealer ow' bewowe wunch-" He gave a quiet moan to the sharp tingling exploding on his keen taste buds.

Mira seemed to give an innocent shrug once again and slightly turned to the side to continue wiping clean a glass cup, "I don't know she just seemed to have left all of a sudden. It's a _shame_, I could have used some more help too here, with members like your appetite, the girls and I could always. But _you_ wouldn't know anything about that though, right Natsu?"

A small smile disappeared right when it appeared on the model's lips when she found Natsu staring at the wooden boards in thought, his brows furrowed.

It was just something about what Gray had said that kept nagging him. He wasn't talking about Luce at all, was he? So then, where _was_ Wendy. She _did_ seem to be in a hurry when she rushed out of the guild earlier.

Natsu loudly gulped down the rest of the torn meat in his mouth before lifting up the glass of clear crystal water laid before him neatly and gulped it all down loudly. He landed it onto the wooden surface of the bar with a loud thud as he wiped his moist lips, and skin around with the back of his hand, eyes already searching for a certain rival of his.

Maybe the irritating guild-mate of his would know.

Once his olive-eyes locked onto that annoyingly bare figure of his rival, he pushed the stool he sat upon back with a screech and stalked over to the ongoing brawl session.

"Oi! Stripper!"

Without losing sight of the raven's head, Natsu stomped over, successfully avoiding getting somewhat included into the brawl. His brow twitched when Gray's back was still turned towards him and he roughly grabbed the pale shoulder and gave a hasty pull. The second he saw those stupidly droopy eyes, he aimed a punch for right between. And _score_! Might he just add.

Not even a second later of a dramatic backwards fall, Gray caught track of his footing and launched at Natsu, a glare set in place, "The hell was that for Fire Freak?!"

Natsu growled and ducked before going in for a head-butt, "That's for ignoring me bastard!"

"HUH?"

"Ya heard me, or are ya deaf now too?" Natsu mocked. Before Gray could donate his part, fate intertwined and time paused just for a moment to highlight the dragonslayer's mighty embarrassing moment of slipping over someone's squishy behind.

…

"WHY ARE YOU SO FAT DROY?!"

Gray burst into laughter as the person in question whimpered from his pathetic position under Natsu and his threatening foot. Natsu growled in irritation as his eyes bulged in anger from the irritating laughter, "SHUT IT STRIPPER!"

Gray immediately stopped his laughing and glared at Natsu, "Why the hell should I listen to you? HUH?"

Natsu didn't lose eye contact as he regained his respectful position on his own two feet after giving Droy's butt a hard kick. "Cause ya got some fuckin' explainin' to do Ice-princess!"

"Make me."

To Natsu, that was just another invite for exchanging limbs. But fate once again decided to spit in his face with a punch to his head, hard. The only thing keeping him from throwing a hissy fit was the amusing look on his rival's face.

His weak laughter though soon faded out when instead he caught sight of the red-headed woman who had partnered up with fate. Fucking fate. Go fuck yourself.

"What is the meaning of this?! I leave for a few moments to discuss a matter with master and this is what I return to?! DROY STOP YOUR PATHETIC WHIMPERING AND GET ON A DIET! This is such a disgrace to Fairy Tail-"

Natsu just pouted as Erza continued on with her threatening lecture, his glare never leaving Gray's face. He wasn't known for having a patient nature, but he was known for not being the smartest of the bunch. So when Erza turned her back to him to stomp her way over to her next victim, Macao, he took the chance and lunged at the raven, pinning him by his shoulders to the harsh floorboards.

A sharp hiss escaped the gritted teeth of his rival when his head knocked against the dirty floor, "What now Flame-brain?!"

The raven's glare would linger on his face before darting across the room to the red-headed devil and back. Natsu's glare intensified and immediately felt sweat building up on his neck. The second those cobalt eyes of his rival met his, accusations started darting across his mind too fast to catch a grip of. He finally felt the sinking revelation.

What if someone had attacked her?! No, no. She's grown strong, Wendy could take care of herself. Yet Natsu still couldn't keep himself still. She's still such a clumsy girl, and she looked to be in a rush earlier, maybe someone was threatening her!

Natsu dug his fingers into the pale skin and tugged hastily before smacking Gray back onto the floor roughly. Gray's eyes flew back to the offending mage, and his teeth clenched as sharp pain coursed through his veins. That was his head dammit!

The second he caught the other's eyes, his own dilated. The dragonslayer's eyes had dilated much worse than his with a crazy and panicked shake.

"WHERE IS WENDY?!"

* * *

**So, was it worth your time?**

**Meh, I just left you with another cliffy! XD**

**Guess you're just going to have to stay tuned! But don't worry, hopefully I won't take TOO long to update. ;)**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sorry Advice

**I have returned! **

**And with a longer chapter than usual might I add! I just decided that since all you fellow readers decided to keep up with me and my chapters for so long, I'll just do a little bit on my part to help ya enjoy these few minutes more!**

**But before that happens, I would like to thank you all for reading and the following for reviewing:**

**pizzajon****-**

Yay! Score!And of course, how could I ever forget. :3

Do keep following for the few chapters that still remain! I hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter!

**AntiNalu34575-**

GOOD JOB YOU! Being half-right is like owning half the chocolates existent in this world! (I just have snickers next to me right now) So I congratulate you! But do not take advantage on this fabulous power.

I trust you. (The snickers better be still here when I'm done posting this. If I eat them, I blame you. You reminded me of the chocolate.)

Very well! I shall keep posting the responses for the reviews at the top like I have for the past chapters or so for the rest of the few chapters(s) remaining!

Yay! You're not mad! (I mean why would you be anyways... you own half of all the chocolate anyways...) I feel ya! It hurts so much waiting for one of my favorite stories to be updated that even school could overcome it. I hope that this longer than usual dose of my beautifully crafted masterpiece in the form of words shall satisfy your thirst for a while.

I wish you the best of luck AntiNalu-san!

**Ichigo-uzumaki123****-**

Yup! So you were! ... or were you? Nawh, you were! I think? Yes, where is Wendy, maybe she'll be mentioned in this chapter, or maybe not? That is something not destined for me to find out but for you! And maybe Gray does or does not-

OK, I'm not answering any of your questions, so Imma just let you read the chapter, k? Stay tuned! :D

**Yours Truly - Pride****-**

Yeah about that... when I was typing that warning and the words in the parenthesis, I thought of commenting about it but I was hoping no one notice it. DANG IT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO NOTICE IT?! But I guess my laziness is to blame. :3

It is isn't it, why must procrastination exist?! I bet it has like ganged up on me with laziness, but I fought through it this time thanks to all of you're reviews and posted a longer chapter! YAY! THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS BEEN DONE!

Aww that's sweet, thank you! I guess that means I'm improving aren't I? Yay! BUT WAIT- Stupid typos is correct *sigh* But might I say, nice job on finding it! :D

And thank you! You don't know how nice it is to have that kind of support! It's thanks to these supportive readers that make me all macho and ready to type better chapter for you guys to read!

**WARNING: The following chapter contains foul language!**

(I think one word to be exact :p)

**And**** here is the chapter I have spoken of!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Sorry Advice_

The cool breeze danced around her, lifting spare leaves before dipping them lightly into the concrete-framed river beside her path. Her brown eyes followed the ripples before hiding behind her lids as she took a deep intake of the fresh air to build her wavering confidence.

She almost missed her stop when she saw a modest canoe perched against a stone bridge and immediately stopped. Her was head kept down, but her chocolate eyes trailed up the peach walls on the opposed side of the river. Another intake of a portion of the wind confirmed her suspicions and she silently made her way towards the larger cottage. She wasn't sure if having her exceed return the evening before was what motivated her resolve, but she kept her head down until her knuckles came in contact lightly with a wooden door repeatedly.

Almost immediately her head rose and she formed a soft smile as she waited for the resident. Light stomps alerted her sensitive ears before a grouchy-looking blonde answered the door. Her eyes searched the figure before her before realization dawned upon her and a bright smile greeted her.

"Wendy! Come on in!"

Wendy strengthened her smile as she nodded her head, "Good morning Lucy-san!"

She followed the blonde after the door closed with a resounding 'click' who led her to her cozy kitchen, "Would you like anything to eat Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head, "No it's alright, I don't want to cause you any troubles on this bright morning. I just wanted to make sure you knew something which I think isn't fair for you not to know."

Lucy rose a perfect brow as she sipped her drink from an off-white mug, "Ok? Is everything alright?"

Wendy bit her lip, she had to be such a terrible person. Lucy-san was such a wonderful and kind woman, she deserved to be with her love.

And she deserved to know the fact that she wanted to take that way from her.

"I think you and Natsu-san look really nice together as a couple. It's so sweet."

Lucy audibly swallowed before her smile seemed to become strained, "Really?"

When she nodded, Lucy seemed to redirect her gaze, "Well, thank you then."

Wendy then took in as much of the fresh breeze which could reach her from indoors and hardened her voice, "But I intend to tell you that I cannot be expected to be patient any longer."

Lucy's gaze whipped back to face her with an astonished look, "Huh?"

Wendy cleared her voice once more and straightened up in her seat, "I have decided that I will not force myself to wait any longer. I understand that you love Natsu-san dearly and this is very selfish of me to say but I wish to see if I have any chance with Natsu-san."

At this point, she had no clue whether Natsu-san had taken her advice the previous day or not, and she doesn't intend to falter her resolve on the outcome of it. The less she knew the better.

Lucy looked taken back as she stared wide-eyed at Wendy. Slowly she removed both hands from the mug and placed it on the counter she leaned against heavily. Wendy forced herself not to flinch when she heard the older girl who she respected gulp loudly, "You… you love Natsu…?"

Wendy finally decided that she did not have any more of the right to look her senior in the eye, and sullenly nodded. Seconds passed before she said in a gentle voice and bowed her head, "And I understand if you might not want to speak to me anymore."

A soft thump alerted her of the blonde resting on the seat beside her, but kept her sight on her bare feet.

"Oh… Um…"

Wendy's eyes closed tightly as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. When more silence met her and the atmosphere just became thicker she stood up from her seat, ready to take her leave. She gave her senior a lower bow with a whisper of a sorry and turned to make her way to escape not before whispering another sorry.

She was halfway to the door when a giggle caught her ears, causing for her eyes to widen.

"Stop with the sorrys', you're reminding me of Aries."

Wendy whipped around to stare at the blonde wide-eyed. Lucy had her head in her arms on the table, sadness reflecting her eyes, "I think you should return to Natsu asap, cause I think I found his teacher." A small smile rested on her lips.

Wendy stayed frozen even as Lucy sat up straighter and looked her in the eye. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked back down to her pale arms as her tone remained soft, tired, "I'm going to say the truth, or else this will just add up to the guilt I've been feeling." She paused and bit her lip, "I was honestly just going to lie and say good luck, but…" she sighed again as if she was debating on continuing, "Natsu and I broke up."

She paid no mind to the bluenette gaping at her in disbelief and just rubbed her arms uncertainly, "I've been holding him back for so long… and I just realized that I have been for you too. It's actually kind of funny", a humorless laugh escaped her lips, "Just the other day he dragged me to the middle of somewhere at some time near midnight and told me that he didn't know what love was."

Her laugh turned sour, "He thought that I didn't know that. The idiot. Of course I knew that. Anyone would realize it with his stupidly naive nature while we dated. He wouldn't ever hug me like he meant it… he never would kiss me or whisper sweet things… he never did do anything," her voice cracked.

"Then he told me that I was holding him back. That he had to let me go because it was cause of me that he couldn't learn what love was…" she paused as an audible sniffle made its way to Wendy's sensitive ears, "and I knew that too…!" she whined with a crack in her voice.

"But I didn't want to believe it cause I _love_ him! I wanted to believe that he could learn it with me! That over time he would learn to love me too!" she sobbed. Her words became muffled as she hid her flushed face in her hands, "But I realized yesterday… that it was wishful thinking, that I had to let him go. And that's what I did…"

Moments passed with the blonde trying to recollect herself, "So I just want to say, I'm sorry that I kept Natsu all to myself. When all this time you could have spent it teaching Natsu the real meaning of love, and maybe finally knocking some sense into that knucklehead… you two could have become the cutest couple of-"

With her eyes hidden, Wendy couldn't tell if she was wide-eyes or something else, but she couldn't have known either way with her own eyes shut with unshed tears. She hugged the silently sobbing blonde tighter to her own petite figure and bit her lip. Stay strong Wendy. For Lucy-san.

"I'm sorry…", the blonde in her arms whined brokenly.

Wendy shook her head silently and smiled even though the other couldn't see it, "No… It's not your fault Lucy-san. I'm sure that even if you think that, somewhere in your heart you _were_ really hoping to help Natsu-san, but you just didn't realize it."

When the blonde shook her head slightly, Wendy hugged her tighter, "No matter how much you deny it… I know that you are just a kind person like that. Even I, myself am at fault for not saying anything sooner. I thought selfish thoughts of my Nakama and wished for those things and was no better than Fairy Tail's enemies."

"No one is perfect, we are all human after all. We are secretly selfish and we can't escape it since it's embedded in our DNA. A friend of mine helped me realize that myself yesterday."

Wendy smiled once more as she thought of the exceed, "And also, I bet if it wasn't for you Lucy-san, Natsu-san wouldn't have realized and learned about his blind-sight to love, I wouldn't have gathered the courage to finally even plan to confront Natsu-san, and you would still be stuck in the endless circle of that chapter and wouldn't have realized that maybe someone else-better suited for you is waiting patiently."

Wendy looked up at the ceiling as a genuine smile caught her lips, "I think we all just learned something special from the mistake we made, and if it wasn't for you Lucy-san, we would still be a mistake behind. So, I thank you Lucy-san, you really are a wonderful person."

She finally pushed the blonde gently from her chest and shared the smile to her splotchy face. She stayed patient and waited until Lucy decided to share her smile to the world again, which she didn't have to wait long for, and was completely worth it.

* * *

Natsu gave a blind eye to the door which squealed open and turned away, hunched in his seat. A scowl was carved into his features prominently as he curled his fingers tightly into a fist. No matter how much he wanted to deny, the stripper was correct on his predicament. With his nose flared sharply, he could catch a whiff of Wendy from a mile away if he wanted to.

But as the damn stripper had once said, he wasn't going to fuck up again.

The said-raven was currently gone on a job with his lovely water mage-girlfriend on this specific morning. He would be cursing the Stripper till his grave if he didn't acknowledge the stupidly good advice he provided him with. It was damn good.

Some may have seen it as a screaming match between the two, but it did knock some sense into him. That was just their normal communication, and he doubted that if it was any other way, none would be taking it seriously. Who knew the Stripper would be helpful for once?

But he wouldn't give him all the praise existent in Fiore, the bastard wasn't that good. He shed some well needed light on his predicament yes, but he didn't provide him the blasted answer he needed. And he would bet on all the jewels saved up in his super-secret vault at home with Happy that the Stripper had gotten ahead of himself for the accusation he placed about Lucy.

She had said it herself that she wanted him to find the love he wanted. So the crap coming from the Stripper was completely invalid. He's been around Lucy a lot more than him, so he was pretty sure he knew what Lucy's opinion would be rather than the Ice-block. Luce said she would be fine, so he would trust her on that.

With a smug look plastered on his features from finally finding a mistake in Gray's yelling, he placed his hands on his hips and began to stalk up to the platinum-blonde barmaid for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Hook me up with some beer please!" Natsu grinned. Mira returned it with her own dash of cheerfulness, "So Natsu,"

"Yeah?" Natsu responded as he swung his stool towards the guild.

"Did you find out about Wendy yet? I still have yet to see her, actually I haven't seen Lucy either." Mira mused aloud.

Natsu cracked his neck nonchalantly as he thought about it, "Well not yet, but I do know what imma do when I see 'em!"

"Hmm?" Mira hummed as she returned with a jug of the bitter fluid.

"Yeah- thanks Mira-", Natsu spoke before leaning closer to the bar and motioning for the barmaid to do the same. Mira tilted her head curiously before complying. Natsu looked at both sides with narrowed eyes before cupping his mouth.

"Gray gave me advice."

Before Mira could make a sound Natsu covered her mouth, "Shhh! If anyone found out, my reputation would be ruined! I couldn't have taken advice from my rival!"

Mira shrugged, "Yes well, you could have taken advice from your nakama."

Natsu rested his cheek in his hand, "Well yeah… but still, I think more rival than nakama", he muttered.

"Best friend", Mira corrected.

Natsu slammed his palms on the table as his stool slid a few feet back dramatically with a loud screech, "WHAT?! Never in a million years!"

Mira huffed cutely, "Ok fine, you two are impossible anyways. Now, tell me the juicy details!"

Natsu took a swig of the beer as he pulled the stool from the side to perch on, "Well, first of all the bastard demanded what happened with Lucy yesterday since she didn't return, so I told him I broke up with her-"

"What?!"

"Geez! Mira, keep it down!" Natsu whined as he covered his ears.

"But you two were so cute together!" Mira pouted, "What happened?"

Natsu took another loud swig of the beer he held and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know… It got kinda tense."

* * *

**And I shall end it here! The chapter was going longer-too long, so I had to stop it here. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	9. Chapter 9 : Please Listen

**I'm back! AND very late too!**

**I'm sorry! Please don't be too mad! .**

**I know these excuses aren't worth it, so I apologize. I'm going to say them and waste your time anyways: I had ALOT of exams! I'm sorry! I thought I could study for them with extra time to write this, but it just didn't work out. I had a lot of projects plus science fair, which I might have, maybe procrastinated on... just a little. Then last minute plans came up. I WAS NOT IN CHARGE OF THEM. Thus a busy weekend. And no time to myself. Finally then the next week came, and I thought, alright finally! My moment to shine has arrived! But guess what? I became sick, and I still am! Now you would think I would have MORE time to type out the chapter right, nope. I just got a major headache whenever . looked at a screen.(I'm still sick, but a lot better!)**

**I still apologize for the lame excuses and for the probably rushed and crappy chapter I am providing you with, but on with the show! I would like to thank the following for reviewing and everyone else too for reading and keeping up with me:**

**pizzajon-**

*Grin* I have done the impossible! Though, now I feel like I'm making Natsu annoying. Do tell me, if I am.

**Ichigo-uzumaki123****-**

Yay! I succeeded one of my goals! I though a cute sister-like moment would be nice for this story, and decided to add it in. And for the NaWen moments, you just gotta keep reading! I apologize for this chapter probably came out more rushed, but I wanted to give you all at least something. But only a few or maybe one more chapters to go!

**Yours truly - Pride-**

Thank you, thank you. I tried. No but really, I also felt satisfied with how the last chapter came out and how Lucy was portrayed, I'm glad you enjoyed! Though this chapter... well it's up to the readers! I hope you enjoy even though it didn't turn out to the best. Do forgive me and stay tuned!

**AntiNalu34575-**

*sniff* I may need some of the chocolate fir this on-coming emotion. YOU ARE ALL TOO KIND!

I hope you find it somewhere in you're heart to forgive me on this chapter! However it turned out... Guh, I have a headache.

**brawlbankai****-**

Never could you be so right! So the thing is, I went back to it a few hours after I uploaded it... then I felt pretty annoyed at myself cause it didn't turn out as long as I thought it was. We all have our dumb moments!

Well you see, that's a toughee...I don't know, it just makes me feel better. XD No but really, thank you for keeping up with , me and my sometime rushed chapters (like this one). I tried! I really did, but I guess I'm still too sick! And i think that the next chapter would be the second-to-last, if not the last. I'm glad you are enjoying this story of mine!

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Please Listen_

Her pale skin gave a strong contrast to the dull brown which was the wood. It gently took her weight before depending on its pair to give it a rest. She kept her head clear of any thought, focusing on the soft thuds her bare feet created.

Her chin held high, chocolate eyes kept at only its destination, she resisted the urge of curling her toes tightly as thoughts barged their way in. Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she pushed away the threatening thoughts and instead replaced them with the picture of the kind blonde awaiting the 'good' news back at her apartment.

"-and exactly when were you going to break this to me mister?"

"A-Ah, well it kind of slipped my mind you see…"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I meant the telling part-!"

She blocked her ears from absorbing any more of the waves for a moment before taking a deep breath. Focus. And don't mess this up.

Her dainty fingers lifted to lightly tap the dragonslayer's shoulder when he whipped around to greet her with a wide grin, "Wendy! You're back!"

She quickly retreated her hands and instead locked them behind her back as she met the mage's eyes with a small smile, and nodded.

His eyes quickly went wild, "Are you hurt anywhere? Did something happen? Did I do something?"

Wendy couldn't help but widen the small smile on her soft lips, and bashfully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear from the worried tone the dragonslayer was using for her. Let her repeat that, for _her_. She always loved it when Natsu worried about her despite the guilt; it showed that he cared, even to a limited extent.

With a larger smile plastered clumsily on her lips she gave a more enthusiastic shake of her head. Natsu seemed to become more physically relaxed to that when he slumped down into his stool.

Ok, this is your moment Wendy. Don't let Lucy-san down.

"Natsu-san-"

"Oh, what about Lucy?! Do ya know where she is?""

Wendy looked taken back but gulped the upcoming tension down, "Ah- Lucy-san is at her house-"

That was all Natsu needed to shot up from his seat and race to the guild doors, if it wasn't for the platinum-blonde demon holding him suspiciously close to a choke hold.

Wendy gave a nervous laugh at the choking expression her crush wore and unconsciously tightened her hold on her fingers. She bit her lip anxiously as Natsu heaved on his seat, still turned towards her.

Please don't ask about her. Please don't ask about her. This is supposed to be about them, not about Lucy-san.

Natsu gulped when he felt the demon's aura not filtering behind him and kept his gaze on the younger dragonslayer ahead of him, "So… why ain't she here?"

Wendy looked startled at the mention yet again, but quickly covered it with another of her smiles, "Um… well, I hope you don't mind Natsu-san but, Lucy-san told me what happened between the both of you and decided to take a day off."

Natsu blinked at the new information. He took a moment before he pumped his fist, "Well if Luce was fine with telling you, then I'm too. But I'm still gonna go visit her! No one likes to stay home alone!"

He yet again shot up from his stool but before his feet could make contact on the floor, he was yet again choked, and sprawled to the floor. He growled in annoyance and gathered himself up, rising from his pathetic position on the floor. He started adjusting the scarf which had mostly likely caught onto something, but wouldn't budge.

A pale, frail hand had a tight grip on his most prized scarf, with the owner looking at the floor tensely, "Wend-"

"Excuse me, but I want to say something please," she raised her head only to shock Natsu, with frustrated tears building up in her eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath and gently let go of the scarf when she had his attention, "I…I wanted to say- no, a-ask you…"

Wendy bit her lip once again in frustration; she was _not_ going to cry like this!

"Natsu-san- I really, really like you."

Her eyes rose to meet exotic, emerald ones, "And it's ok if you don't like me back, I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

Wendy stayed frozen in shock as she saw her love lose interest quickly and instead whip his head around to meet the young exceed. Her figure trembled slightly, no matter how much she wanted to stay strong.

"Happy?!"

"Natsu!" Happy sniffed as he buried his face in Natsu's chest, "Charle hates me noooow!"

Natsu rose an eyebrow in confusion, "But I thought she finally gave into you."

Happy gave a loud sob again, "She did! But then today she was all like, she hated me because I didn't keep the 'pink haired bimbo' in check , and he made Wendy cry!" Happy sniffed with his small paw rubbing at his eye, "I think she meant you. Stupid Natsu! I hate you! Why-"

Natsu tuned the rest of the coated words out. He made her cry? Wendy?

He whipped his head to the side only to see the kind dragonslayer not occupying her spot next to him. Immediately his heart began beating violently as his head turned to the door, almost earning himself a whiplash.

He did not like the idea of Wendy crying. At all. Especially since she heard Happy and was probably doing just that.

He didn't notice when his legs started racing towards the guild doors, his keen nose already sniffing after that sweet scent he couldn't get enough of, but he did notice when his name was shrieked, outraged.

"NATSU!"

* * *

**So, how that eh? Pretty rushed right? ****Yeah I know, I noticed right away.**

**Do forgive me, and try to keep up with me! Please? And if you're in a good mood, drop a review? Favorite? Maybe follow?**

**Thanks**** for reading,**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


	10. Chapter 10 : Understand

**Greetings!**

**You all are too kind! It warms my heart to know that you have reached this far into this story that I have created! I would like to thank all of you wonderful folks for reading, favorit-ing and following! This is most likely the second-last chapter that I will be hosting for this story, so if you have read this far, I thank you for sticking with me.**

**I would also love to thank the following for reviewing:**

**pizzajon:**

Once again, THANK YOU! It's support like yours that really warm my heart! Be it that you may have 7 words, or even 3 words of a response for me, it makes such an affect on me to know you continue to read this. :) You've just got to wait another update, then we'll be done!

**Christopher Dragkrow****:**

Remember your guesses, cause you're about to find out! And yes, I'm back on schedule, but let's hope that it's the same for the last chapter! Thank you again for leaving such a kind review and following my story, I hope you enjoy!

**Ichigo-uzumaki123:**

Of course, where would be the fun without that! Though I do feel bad for our dear Wendy. I SOWWY WENDY!

Nice prediction! We think alike my friend! And yes, the location would be a tricky place to predict, wouldn't it. Thank you for continuing to read this story of mine! Do stay tuned! :D

**AntiNalu34575****:**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D I was hoping it wasn't too cliche! But I guess it just adds to the DRAMATIC-NESS! YAY!

On another note... you're making me hungry! Now I want some chocolate. Thank you very much. I'm going to now have to drag my lazy butt down the stairs to the kitchen.

GASP, really?! I AM PROUD! Being *sniff* the author of the only Fairy Tail story *sniff* you still currently read, is *sniff* an honor! I shall deliver that chapter you need for sure!

**I present the second to last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

_Understand_

"_NASTU!"_

His figure immediately screeched to a halt, even though he yearned to continue on. Stomps which sounded a drastic amount too loud, pounded in his ears and soon dainty fingers were pulling at his ears mercilessly.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?" her aura screamed bloody murder. Natsu gulped, a shiver crawling down his spine. With strength he knew way too well from his childhood years, the platinum blonde pulled him across the guild hall, way behind the bar. He didn't even dare complain about his surely bloody ear now, but what he did yearn to complain about, was a certain dragonslayer surely weeping her heart out, all thank to the mighty ol' Salamander of Fairy Tail.

His olive eyes wearily followed the pacing woman in front of him in the dimly lit area, she looked pissed. "Now I understand why Gray was after you! Natsu, you idiot!" He nervously scratched the back of his neck when Mira glared into his eyes, "And here I find, right after Wendy gathers up the courage, you chase her off again!"

"But I was going after he-"

"You don't do that!"

She took a deep breath, her eyes shutting gently, "Listen Natsu," her sweet demeanor took over again, "I understand that you may not understand how girls are or function, but you have to understand that you would be overwhelming the devastated girl if you went after her. From what I take, she probably wouldn't be thinking clearly, and anything you would do would just hurt her."

Natsu gazed into the large, blue eyes, "But I can't just stand here, when I know she's probably crying!"

Mira sighed and looked at Natsu gently, "Fine, if I was to let you go, and you were now confronting Wendy, what would you say? That you love her? I think not." Natsu's eyebrows furrowed while Mira continued, "Natsu, I think what you need to do first, is figure out your feelings for her."

Natsu groaned in frustration, "But why do I need to do that! Why can't I just go to Wendy now?!"

"Because silly", Mira clapped her hands together, "she loves you, doesn't she? So she would obviously expect a refusal or some type of honest answer if you ran after her."

The bitter-sweet droplets trailed down a barrel as the young woman stayed silent, awaiting a response. Natsu's eyes dilated in shock and took an unbalanced step back. Well. This was certainly news to him, "Wendy… loves me?"

Mira pouted, really, was he not listening to the young maiden about to pour out her heart for him, "Yes she does! And you would have known from her too if you were to listen to her!"

He tightened his fists at his sides, "I ain't ignoring her!"

Mira glared at him coldly. Natsu gulped and hesitantly surrendered, "I just didn't notice… you know since I busy thinking about how Lucy was mad at me and all…"

Mira clasped her hands together gently, her posture straight as always, "Exactly."

Natsu's head whipped up in confusion, "What?" he snapped.

Mira gave a gentle smile, "Natsu, figure this out, what is your priority? Wendy, or the moods of another woman? Do you feel the same about Wendy as you do about Lucy, or are you finally ready admit your attraction?"

Natsu blinked, the questions settling uneasily in his stomach. Does he feel the same about Wendy as he does with Lucy? When both girls were still gone, he was just thinking about Wendy when he got a bit wild with Gray at the end. He didn't even think of Lucy when he had attacked him for answers.

If Lucy's disappearance wasn't as important as Wendy's, surely she would be his priority instead. Then...

"I… I love Wendy…?"

It all started clicking to place, his yearning for the young dragonslayer when he went out with Lucy. The cool touch and presence of Wendy, causing his spirits on high again. How he could find relief just at the sight of her.

"I _love_ Wendy!"

Mira smiled and took a step back, watching all the emotions flickering across his eyes. "So now be a good boy and don't go searching for Wendy, ok?"

Natsu didn't even care to whine, with a nod accompanied by his toothy grin, he bounced out of the dim room into the bright, wild guild hall to announce his discovery with every bit of pride that he was.

* * *

Natsu moaned, his ear throbbing. It was only after when he had settled down yesterday that someone pointed out his bleeding ear. Thus he now sported an _attractive_ piece of bandages wrapping over his ear.

Stupid Mira.

He still didn't understand why he couldn't go after Wendy. He knows that he LOVES her, so what's there to wait for? Why should he leave her out there, moping about him not loving her back when he does?

A muffled yawn escaped his lips as he folded his arm behind his head to stretch out the morning ache. He pouted when he saw the blue fur ball in the corner of the room, sulking at the wall.

"Haaaaaaappyyyy~" he sang.

A frown adored his lips at the silent response. He took a few lights steps forward to hear small sniffles reaching his good ear. He crouched down behind the younger and nervously scratched at his head, "Hey", he whispered, "I'm really sorry about what I did. I promise to make it better though buddy. I'll even promise ya more fish than usual for a week!"

He remained patient when the latter continued to ignore him till Happy turned to look at him from the corner of his watery eye. He offered him a regretful smile, "You forgive me partner?"

Happy sniffled once again, wiping at his eyes to rid of the tears, screaming adorable. "Charle _really_ hates me…" he pouted cutely.

Natsu chuckled nervously, "Fish for a month?"

Tears were instantly blinked out of his doe eyes, "You're forgiven Natsu!"

Natsu grinned, delivering a high-five to Happy, "Alright!"

"But make sure you to talk to Wendy really soon Natsu! Charle said that she was really sad." Happy advised as he sprouted wings and flew after Natsu to the front door. Natsu nodded, dedicated, "Yeah! I messed up real bad didn't I?"

Happy nodded, but flew in front of Natsu with paws raised to his mouth mischievously, "Are you going to tell Wendy that you loooove her?"

Natsu pumped his fist, "Of course! I just have to find her, and hopefully she won't be mad at me!" His nose twitched.

The wooden door swung open, delivering a gush of wind and Natsu froze. Wendy froze. And Happy just continued on his merry way, calling back to Natsu for luck.

* * *

**Was it too cliche? I hope not.**

**Anyways, do drop a review, favorite or follow if you would like! And I thank you for reading,**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


End file.
